Fireworks
by zfrine
Summary: <html><head></head>"Sepuluh hollow. Aku menang, Ishida." Kurosaki Ichigo memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya, mengalir turun membingkai wajahnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kurosaki." / Ichigo-Ishida for Rikanagisa.</html>


**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Specially made for Rikanagisa, yang udah request dari bulan Maret. Gomeeeeeeeeen, saya terlalu keasyikan main di fandom lain, dan udah terlalu lama nggak nulis IchiIshi, jadi... orz orz orz. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena memakan waktu terlalu lama. Err...semoga ini sesuai dengan harapan Rika, orz orz orz. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sepuluh <em>hollow<em>. Huff. Aku menang, Ishida."

Kurosaki Ichigo memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya, mengalir turun membingkai wajahnya. Sinar bulan yang keperakan terpantul pada rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Sementara itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggertakkan giginya, adalah Ishida Uryuu. Ia memicingkan sepasang mata birunya, memandang tajam pada sosok Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kurosaki."

Ichigo tertawa, menepuk pundak Ishida dengan gestur bersahabat. "Jangan begitu, Ishida. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mundur dari taruhan kita tadi!" Ia kembali memamerkan seringaiannya. Kali ini lebih lebar dan _menyebalkan _dari sebelumnya.

Ishida menepis tangannya dan mendengus, beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ishida!" Ichigo berujar dengan nada kelewat riang, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat meski Ishida sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

* * *

><p>"Ichigoooo! Sebelah sini!"<p>

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Keigo dan yang lain kalau ia melihat mereka. Hanya agar Keigo berhenti melompat-lompat dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai melihat aneh ke arah mereka, jadi Ichigo hanya berdehem dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya semakin dalam ke kantong depan jaketnya.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime menyapanya hangat, tersenyum manis dalam balutan yukata oranye cerah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala membalas sapaannya. "Kau terlihat cantik, Inoue." Otomatis mengundang rona merah menghiasi pipi gadis itu. "Dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian jogging seperti itu, Tatsuki?"

Gadis tomboi berambut hitam yang disebut-sebut hanya mendengus. "Tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan kalau wanita harus memakai yukata ke pesta kembang api!"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau kan bukan wanita, Tatsuki-cha—_aduh_!" Sebelum Keigo dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tendangan lebih dulu mengenai pantatnya. Efektif membungkam mulutnya, membuatnya mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri. Orihime tertawa geli melihatnya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Chad diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa, seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" Tatsuki bertanya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Ishida-kun belum datang..." Sepasang alis Orihime mengernyit. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri, mencari sosok Ishida di antara lalu lalang orang ramai.

"Dia tidak bisa datang, Inoue. Ishida bilang ia harus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas." Ichigo berujar, mengangkat bahu.

Mendengarnya, Keigo langsung menimpali. "Heeh?! Apa lagi yang mau dipelajari oleh si kacamata itu? Dia bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi mana pun di Jepang dengan mudah! Dasar _orang pintar_!"

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menanggapi pernyataan Keigo. Orihime pun menggumam. "Hmm, benarkah? Ishida-kun memang sibuk. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Dan mereka berlima berjalan membaur dengan keramaian orang-orang menuju ke tempat penyelenggaraan pesta kembang api di dekat kuil. Bercanda dan tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan. Pesta kembang api ini merupakan kegiatan rutin yang diadakan menjelang berakhirnya liburan musim panas. Selain pertunjukan utama berupa pesta kembang api, ada banyak stand makanan dan mainan yang menarik untuk dikunjungi berjejer sepanjang jalan.

Setelah membeli takoyaki dan permen apel, mereka pergi ke penjual ikan mas. Bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat berkonsentrasi menangkap ikan menggunakan jaring kertas. Keigo sibuk menggerutu karena untuk keempat kalinya jaringnya rusak; padahal dia belum mendapatkan ikan mas seekor pun! Sementara Chad berhasil menyerok dua ekor ikan mas, yang kemudian ia berikan pada Orihime untuk menjadi teman ikan masnya di rumah. Gadis itu berterima kasih dan tertawa riang.

Puas melihat tingkah konyol Keigo, Ichigo menegakkan badannya dan melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sepuluh menit lagi hingga pesta kembang api dimulai.

"Aaaargh! Ichigo, bantu aku menangkap ikan-ikan sialan ini!"

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Hmm, kembang apinya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas mencari tempat yang strategis untuk menontonnya!" Tatsuki berseru.

"Tatsuki-chan benar! Ayo kita pergi, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo berdehem pelan. "Ah, kalian duluan saja. Ada seseorang yang harus aku temui."

"Siapa, Ichigo? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan bertemu dengan pacarmu diam-diam, seperti yang dilakukan Mizuhiro! Kau penghianat!" Seketika Keigo melupakan kekesalannya karena tidak berhasil menangkap ikan, memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan terluka.

Ichigo meringis, menahan diri untuk tidak meninju muka Keigo menjauh darinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian nanti pulang saja dulu, tidak perlu menungguku."

Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Keigo, ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi, setelah menganggukkan kepala kepada Chad sebagai isyarat berpamitan. Ia bersiul-siul ringan, melewati pasangan-pasangan yang bergandengan tangan mesra. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan keempat temannya, tapi itu perjanjiannya sejak awal.

Ishida menolak untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, dan Ichigo mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Karena itu ia berbohong tentang Ishida yang lebih memilih belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas.

Dia ada _kencan_ dengan Ishida, karena pemuda berkacamata itu kalah taruhan darinya.

Kemudian Ichigo sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan dalam perjanjian mereka sebelumnya. Di bawah pohon deret nomor 3 yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai, dengan cabang pertamanya tumbuh menunjuk ke arah selatan dan ada sarang burung pada dahan kedua dari bawah (Ishida dan kemampuan pengamatannya yang _aneh_). Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda bermata biru yang ia cari. Tapi tidak ada yang seperti itu di sekitar sini. Hanya pasangan-pasangan yang terlalu berdekatan dan bergelayut manja satu sama lain.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya tidak senang. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan mencari nomor Ishida dalam kontaknya, menekan tombol _call_. Nada sambung berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian terdengar bunyi gemerisik keramaian di latar belakang.

"Hei, Ishida, kau di mana? Aku sudah berada di bawah pohon yang kau sebutkan! Jangan bilang kalau kau memutuskan untuk mundur dan tidak muncul!" Ichigo mencerca, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Ishida untuk bicara. Dari suara berisik yang ia dengar, Ichigo bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau Ishida sudah berada di keramaian pengunjung pesta kembang api. Ia hanya ingin membuat Quincy itu kesal.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, bahkan sambungan terputus beberapa detik kemudian. Ichigo memandangi layar ponselnya, mendengus tidak percaya.

Apa-apaan itu?

Sebelum ia dapat menggerutu dan menekan tombol _call _untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat pada pundaknya. Dengan cepat Ichigo membalikkan badan, kemudian sepasang mata coklatnya mengerjap.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, dengan penjepit biru muda tersemat menahan belahan kiri rambutnya. Ia mengenakan yukata biru muda dengan aksen bunga pir putih tipis pada ujung lengan dan lipatan bagian depan. Sebuah kipas ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo mengerjapkan sepasang matanya.

"_Iya_?" Karena dia tidak yakin mengenal gadis manis di hadapannya. Mukanya memang terlihat familiar, tapi Ichigo tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan pasti.

Kemudian pukulan pelan dilayangkan pada lengannya. "Berhenti mengejekku, Kurosaki!" _Gadis _itu mendesis. Rona merah pada mukanya semakin terang. Ichigo mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian tertawa. _Gadis_ berambut hitam itu memukul lengannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu, Ishida." Ichigo mengusap lengannya, tempat yang tadi dipukul oleh Ishida. Tidak sakit, pukulan kecil seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Ichigo. Ia hanya merasa perlu menyibukkan tangannya, hanya agar tidak terulur dan mencubit pipi dengan rona merah itu. Tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Sementara Ishida mendengus dan memalingkan muka dengan kesal, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Memperhatikan Ishida dari ujung rambut hingga mata kaki, lagi dan lagi. Quincy bermata biru ini benar-benar menyanggupi taruhan mereka sepenuhnya, Ichigo tidak menyangka. Padahal saat menantang Ishida untuk muncul dengan menyamar sebagai _perempuan_, yang terlintas dalam benak Ichigo adalah pakaian kasual. Karena, meski tidak memakai rok pun, Ishida terlihat terlalu _cantik _untuk standar laki-laki. Apalagi tanpa kacamata kotaknya yang selalu memantulkan sinar dan menyembunyikan manik biru cemerlang di baliknya.

Benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"A-aku sudah melakukan perintahmu, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang." Ishida membalikkan badan, melangkah pergi. Sebelum ia dapat melangkah lebih jauh, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangannya. Cukup keras, hingga hampir membuat Ishida terjatuh. Apalagi karena yukata yang Ishida pakai, yang membatasi pergerakan kakinya. "K-Kurosaki!" Ia memekik kaget, punggungnya beradu dengan dada Ichigo dan mengirim mereka berdua terhuyung ke belakang.

Ichigo segera menegakkan badannya dan menggenggam pundak Ishida, memaksanya berbalik.

"Kau mau ke mana? Susah payah berdandan secantik ini, kenapa buru-buru ingin pulang?"

"C-cantik?" Ichigo tidak tahu kalau muka seseorang bisa merona merah seperti itu. Tapi ia tersenyum geli melihatnya. Lalu sepasang mata biru memicing tajam ke arahnya. "Kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku, kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu kelewatan, Kurosaki! Bukan begini caranya—mmph!"

Ishida dan sifat curiganya.

Ichigo menghela nafas, menarik kembali permen apel yang ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Ishida. Gula-gula itu meninggalkan bekas warna merah pada bibir Ishida, membuatnya terlihat seperti mengenakan lipstik.

"Kalau ingin mempermalukanmu, aku sudah menyuruh Keigo dan yang lain bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kau terlalu mencurigaiku, Ishida." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kecewa, lalu menjilat permen apelnya dengan santai.

Whoops, ciuman tidak langsung antara Ishida dan dirinya; Ichigo membatin, tetap menjilati permennya.

"Kau—"

"Shush, kembang apinya akan segera dimulai, ayo kita berdiri di sebelah sana!"

Sekali lagi ia menarik tangan Ishida, menyeretnya pergi ke tempat yang terlihat strategis untuk menikmati pertunjukan kembang api, di antara pasangan-pasangan lain yang saling berangkulan mesra. Beberapa saat kemudian langit gelap Karakura dihiasi ledakan-ledakan warna yang mencengangkan, saling menyusul satu sama lain. Semua orang menengadahkan kepala dan mengamati dengan takjub, termasuk Ishida, yang tiba-tiba lupa atau tidak peduli kalau tangannya masih digenggam oleh Ichigo.

Kembang api memang menakjubkan, tapi Ichigo menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Mengamati bagaimana ledakan warna-warni di langit jatuh menyinari wajah pucat Ishida, memantul pada sepasang mata biru cemerlangnya. Ekspresi kagum yang dikenakan oleh Ishida berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Ichigo mengusap pelan tangan dalam genggamannya, tanpa pikir panjang merunduk dan menempatkan kecupan singkat pada bibir Ishida yang berlapis permen apel. Manis.

Ishida menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, dengan muka memerah. "Kurosa—?"

"Terima kasih, Ishida." Ichigo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengamati kembang api yang menghiasi langit Karakura.

"Kau ini..."

Ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ishida yang dingin.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang, beberapa hari kemudian.<p>

"Ichigo! Katakan, siapa gadis cantik yang kau temui saat pesta kembang api waktu itu! Jangan coba-coba berbohong karena kami melihatmu berciuman dengannya di bawah pohon!" Keigo berseru nyaring, mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa yang turut menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah.

Ichigo yang sedang mengunyah telur dadar tersedak mendengarnya, terbatuk-batuk.

"Heh, nakal sekali kau, Ichigo. Berbuat mesum di tengah keremangan." Tatsuki terkekeh menggodanya.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?! Aku tahu dia bukan Kuchiki, terlalu tinggi! Kenalkan padaku, Ichigo! Aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis cantik berambut hitam itu juga!" Keigo melanjutkan rengekan menyebalkannya, yang membuat Ichigo gemas ingin membungkam mulutnya dengan sepatu.

Sementara itu Ishida meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya dengan muka memerah, mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan Keigo yang menyebalkan. Tanpa ia sadari Chad melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum samar.


End file.
